A Series of Unfortunate Events
During the winter time, the forest was covered in white snow, all that can be seen was whiteness, the trees, and ground covered in large amounts of snow, and it was only getting heavier. Within that forest, a child walked through it, struggling against the strong wind blowing towards him. The boy appeared around the age of 10, his hair was short, messy white color, his eyes were a gold color, with black pupils. The boy's lower face was covered in bdanges, hiding his face, while he wore cloth over his upper body, and a pair of white, baggy pants, he didn't appear to wear any shoes, but under his cloth, his upper body was also covered in bandages, possibly due to not having a shirt. The boy suddenly stopped as he heard people coming towards him, quickly hiding inside a small cave, only peeking slightly to see if they're gone. All he saw were their feet, 6 feet, meaning there were 3 people outside, all had a rough and deep voice, clearly men. Whatever they talked about, the boy barely listened, all he could hear was the storm outside, yet either way, he could barely understand the human language, only knowing few words, having never conversed with anyone before. Suddenly, another person seemed to appear, this time, the boy could tell it was a woman from her voice, as he peeked slightly more, before quickly getting back inside as the people turned to his direction, his eyes showing a terrified expression, before they left, as the boy calmed down. The boy crawled out of the cave, as the wind calmed down, continuing to walk forward, as he suddenly stopped, seeing blood washed onto the snow. The boy kneeled down, touching the blood, it felt rather recent, so the boy turned around, as he pumped into something, falling onto the ground. "Grr...." A large, white wolf growled at the boy, as the boy froze in terror infront of the wolf. It was when the wolf beared its teeth towards the boy and attempted to bite him, that the boy quickly crawled away, while still on the snowy ground, quickly standing up and running away, as the wolf began to chase him. The wolf barked at the boy, slowly catching up to him, as he bit a piece of the boy's cloth, making the boy trip over, next to a tree, as the wolf got closer to him. The instant the wolf leaped towards the boy, the boy picked a broken branch and pointed it at the wolf, stabbing the wolf under its leg, but the wolf only stopped getting closer, as the wolf openned its mouth, revealing its razor fangs to the boy and trying to gnaw his face. The boy quickly tried to find something else to use with his right hand, as his left hand held the branch, pushing the wolf back, suddenly feeling like he grabbed something metallic, the boy stabbed the wolf in its left eye, making the wolf back off, as a gun shot was heard, the wolf headed towards where the shot was heard. The boy breathed heavily, seeing the blood on his hands, as well as the scratches on his hands from the branch, and looking at his right hand, he saw he held a knife, and upon turning around, saw the previous owner, dead and bloodied, covering the snow with blood. The boy quickly backed away from the body, but kept the knife in his hand, in case he was attacked again. He walked the opposite direction to where the gunshot was heard. "Over here! I heard the gunshot from over there!" A man shouted, as a group of people headed towards the boy, and without thinking, the boy turned around and ran to the opposite direction, the direction the gunshot was, and where the wolf ran to. The boy rushed through the trees, as he tripped down, as the group of people saw him "Hey, who are you?!" One of the men shouted at the boy, as he held the knife in his shaking hands. However, a woman appeared behind him, he looked up, seeing a woman with a tanned skin tone, icy blue eyes, and long, messy white hair, nearly reaching to her feet, she wore a black cowboy hat, and her body was covered by a long, ragged and stitches together cloth, much like a cloak, with a large sword on her back. "Boy, what are you doing here?" The woman asked the boy, her tone sounding cold, as the boy quickly turned away from her "Did you come here after hearing a gunshot?" The woman asked the boy, as he pointed his knife towards her, shaking in his spot. Suddenly, the boy's knife flew off of his hand as the woman shot it away with her gun, appearing to be a revolver "Was that the gunshot you heard, boy?" The woman asked the boy, who fell on the ground, as she pointed the gun at his head point blank "Speak, boy. Answer me" The boy barely understood, much less heard what the woman was saying by how terrified he was "Hmph, have it your wa-..." "Wait!" Suddenly, another woman, with long blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a red coat covering her body, stopped the white haired woman "Don't just go around shootin' kids, dammit! How many times do we have to tell you that?!" The blonde scolded the white haired woman. "Goddamit..." The white haired woman called "What makes you think he isn't a spy for someone, eh? Last time we took someone in, it didn't end up well". "Yeah, but this one's a kid, and look at him, he's a goddamn mess" the blonde woman replied to the white haired woman "Just get back to base, I'll take care of him" the blonde woman ordered her, who simply walked away. The blonde woman walked over to the boy, kneeling down towards him "Sorry abot that. You okay?" the blonde woman asked the boy, yet he didn't answer "Still shocked, eh? Forget about 'er, she's always moody. Got a name, kid?" The boy didn't reply, again, as the woman sighed "Your cold, right? Come with us, we have plenty of room and food for you" The woman told the boy, as she extended her hand towards him "I won't force you, if you want to stay outside in the cold, that's fine, but if you want shelter, warmth and food, take my hand". The boy extended his hand to the woman's, as she grabbed his hand and stood up, beginning to walk away "Don't worry, kid, everything'll be alright. Yep, everything will be. Just. Fine" The woman said to the boy, as the storm began to kick up again. Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice